Mithril
by SleepEatRead
Summary: Deformed by orcs, Mithril never knew and never experienced what other ellith did; love, heartbreak and the whole deal. But having received healing from the able magic of the Maiar and Valar, Mithril is as she should have been. Then she is thrown in a torrent of emotions and scenarios she never thought she would have experienced; happiness is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: _This story will be rated 'M', adult content, though I try not to use swearing as it grates on my nerves. Most of my works will be rated such._

**Disclaimer**: _This work is based purely for personal, imaginative purposes; all personal, fan-based creativity is credited to their respective authors. Credit is where credit is due. No copyright infringement is needed._

**©2016 SleepEatRead Corporation. All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

Mithril and her family had been captives of Sauron for at least fifty-five years.

Mithril is seventy-five when she escaped.

Her parents were tortured to insanity; they didn't recognize her and always attacked her when they saw her. But that was only for the decade before they faded.

Mithril was glad they faded, it already was a like a physical strike to the heart each time they look at her with blank eyes.

Mithril had escaped when she managed to come up with a brilliant plan. She disguised as an orc and escaped the the fortress of the dungeons where other poor souls were tortured. The patrol of Rivendell had found her and the leader, Lord Elrond had raised his sword to smite her but stopped when he realized she was a a victim of their most abhorred enemy. He had taken her under his wing for extensive care.

It was hard for her, Mithril couldn't tell him the entire story, but managed little snippets in the end. Elrond didn't offer comfort but listened passively and attentively and to Mithril, that was enough, but when she was done, he gave her work as a servant in his home.

Mithril found she could clean exceptionally well, but that was all she was good for.

She could barely read but she never told good Elrond that. He found out himself and instructed Luined to teach her, a very steadfast elleth who was much prettier than Mithril.

Mithril was hideous.

Her right leg was deformed from torture, she would forever limp. Her hands were calloused and her eyes were asymmetrical. Her hair had long lost its shine she had when she was fifteen, and she was too thin. Mithril's digestive system couldn't consume much, but her bones and joints stuck out and everyone treated her like glass.

Nothing much to go on about.

They gave her the simplest jobs but Mithril, wanting to prove she is fit enough, took on more extensive jobs, dusting the shelves, and washing the dishes.

Mithril was heartbroken when she heard that elves were reborn in Valinor, the Undying lands, her parents would never know peace then.

But Elrond had assured her that all who passed through Mandos healed completely.

That didn't help.

What if when Mithril sails her presence would bring back awful memories?

She tried not to think too much about it, no point in dwelling on it, but her soul was crushed.

She would never be pretty, she would never find someone who will make her feel like they built the sun for her in their tool shed, she would never be talented, and she would never be good in anything other than cleaning after the others.

From a time, where Mithril was preparing the tables for an upcoming celebration (the feast before the actual War of the Ring) she had spied a Golden-haired lord.

The same brave Lord who defeated to Balrog. He was so beautiful, it made Mithril silently cry.

From that moment she knew she loved him but she didn't say anything about it, knowing he would never return her feelings.

He was rich, beautiful, and of much higher status than Mithril.

Mithril was ugly, poor and of much lower status and upbringing.

She would never seek his affections, especially when they stand on grounds so different…

He had looked at her once, he had given her a curt nod and departed the room, leaving Mithril wondering if he knew how wonderful the effect of the look that was.

Mithril avoided him after that, seeing as another elleth was vying for his affections, an elleth who could rival Arwen Evenstar for her beauty. If there were a contest in between who would win his affections, it would be the elleth who will win.

To be acknowledged was one of her greatest desires. Elrond acknowledged her, yes, but she wanted to be a little more than a pathetic soul who washed up on the steps.

She had long gotten over the fact that she would never be pretty or talented, but sometimes she always wished she had more.

Glorfindel sailed away to the undying lands before the time of Elrond, saying his work here was done.

Elrond and his house followed shortly after, specifically before King Aragorn's time.

Mithril had packed what little she owned.

All her savings, a small hair ornament Lord Elrond had given her at her coming-of-day which she never worn, deeming herself to ugly for something so beautiful, a small hand mirror, a few dresses and cloaks and a few camisoles along with some footwear, her journal which she kept all hr thoughts and feeling (practically everything) and a satchel.

It took them a month to arrive to Valinor, where the house had been established in Tiron.

Mithril never went to see her parents, fearing she would be the object of their dreadful memories.

So Elrond granted her leave to the Gardens of Lorien, where the Lady Este put her in a healing sleep for over three centuries, sensing turmoil both mentally, physically and emotionally within the poor soul.

Her body was well nurtured by the ladies of Este when she was in her reverie.

She felt alive when she awoke; never had she ever slept in peace, without the faces of the horrible monsters invading her mind, without the dreams of the humiliating rejection by the Golden Lord, which she heard established his own house.

When she woke up she was shocked with the improvements and changes.

The healing sleep had slowly rearranged her body back to how it should have been.

Her face was a round heart-shaped, her neck was really long and prominent along with her collarbones. Her bones no longer stuck out but were covered with a healthy, layer of skin.

Mithril got curvier, her hair was a glossy shade of chestnut like the light of the stars and surrounded her knees, her eyes became equivalent in shape, her long, thick, black lashes framed her almond-shaped silver eyes.

Her hands weren't calloused anymore, but they were long and slender.

Her leg stopped limping to an extent where she was able to move with grace, only a very slight limp was noticed, the limp and the scar were still there though, and she became beautifully curved. Her skin lost all the glaring blemishes and became beautiful and pale, with rosy cheeks.

Lord Irmo granted Mithril a new dress, saying such beauty couldn't be wasted, and sent her to reside with Lady Yavanna in the South of Valinor, where she was taught extensive lore, music, gardening, healing, poise, dancing, maternal parenting, sewing, cooking and other skills.

She spent seven hundred years in Yavanna's Pastures, but it felt like it all flashed in a blink, seven hundred years was a lot, even for an elf.

When Yavanna felt that Mithril was ready to face the world, she sent her back to Tiron, advising her to go see her parents.

Her parents resided in the House of the Golden Flower.

She couldn't face them in Glorfindel's house just yet, so she resided in Elrond's house for twenty years before she felt confident enough to face everyone.

She had gathered up her confidence and courage, she took a deep breath and knocked.

Her mother had opened. Mithril couldn't recognize her mother from memory. Her mother had lost all the deformations she remembered and was now vibrant, looking so much like Mithril.

Her mother had taken Mithril in her arms and both women collapsed on the floor, sobbing hysterically and clutching each other. When her father came to see the commotion, he saw Mithril and hugged her, not shedding tears but not letting go of her either.

"You have arrived to Valinor not one thousand years ago, where were you?" her mother had asked, once the family settled down in their living room.

"I-I couldn't face you" Mithril admitted shamefaced "I feared that my…flaws would bring back horrible memories, and I could find comfort nowhere, so Lord Elrond granted me leave to the Gardens of Lorien, where the lady Este put me in a healing sleep for three centuries. When I woke up, Lord Irmo sent me to Lady Yavanna, who enlightened me. I resided in her Pastures for seven centuries"

Her parents were silent throughout the whole story. They looked at her with grief and guilt and Mithril offered no words for their comfort.

"How did you come in the care of Lord Elrond?" her father asked.

"When you…left Middle-Earth I escaped, I was found by the Patrol of Rivendell and brought back to Lord Elrond who healed me, but some wounds ran too deep, and I walked with a limp in my step and pain in my leg. Lord Elrond gave me work as a maid in his house."

Her mother nodded, her eyes shining with tears.

Mithril gave them a pleasant account of her new life, she made sure she missed out the detail about the handsome lord, whom she still loved and never forgot.

"Did you have any friends?" he father asked and Mithril winced.

"No one had time for friends" Mithril lied, the reason she never had any friends was because she was so repugnant in appearance that elflings cried at the sight of her and people ridiculed her. Elrond never knew.

They never knew she was lying.

"What do you do now?" Mithril asked curiously.

"I am a butler to Lord Galcion, a brother to Lord Glorfindel while your Mother is a keeper of lore volumes." Her father said.

Not bad.

Mithril didn't want to say she practically licks the floors clean to earn a few pennies a day. The thought of that made her face turn bright with shame. So simple-minded was she that she was useful for nothing, until Yavanna's patient and loving teachings had come and helped her.

Her parents didn't ask.

"Do you have fabric I can use?" Mithril asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course my sweet bird" her father cooed, patting her cheek and holding out his hand. Mithril slipped her hand and they went to a room that may have resembled the wine cellar. Unused rolls of silk, cotton, and other fabrics sat stacked on each other. Model figures stood waiting to be used. A huge shelf had so many different types of threads, brand new and unused. Different sized and shaped needles sat, then beads in pouches stacked by color.

"Your mother wanted to start sewing dresses but it did not appeal to her very much. We kept the room though, unsure of where such a huge amount of fabric can go" her father said after a moment of silence.

"May I use it?" Mithril asked.

"Of course" her father said immediately, sweeping a lingering and loving kiss on her brow. He wrapped his arms around her and it was a long time before they let go.

Mithril had woven dresses for herself and her mother.

Her mother, so surprised and pleased with the dresses, commented on her daughter's talent, getting her clients.

That was a start of business for Mithril.

Soon her works were known in the Golden house, amongst the male and female body, where high Lords and Ladies came and got their clothes tailored.

Her business was blooming beautifully…

Until one day the Golden lord himself came with Lord Etchelion of the Silver fountain.

"A tunic with the emblem of the Golden house" he requested, he was staring at her and she scurried to get a notebook and write down the order. He was staring at her so hard…

"What color?"

"Golden" he said. His beautiful eyes were burning her face. Suddenly she forgot she was improved by Lady Este and Lady Yavanna's care, and felt extremely self-conscious again.

He had no idea the effect he had on her.

"My friend, turn your penetrating gaze from the poor soul, lest you burn holes through her lovely face" Lord Etchelion laughed, clapping Glorfindel on the back.

Mithril blushed, so unused to the attention.

"Would you like me to take measurements now or…?" she trailed off.

"Now is fine" Glorfindel said.

"May I take your order?" Mithril said turning to Etchelion, who gave her a heart-stopping smile. Mithril flushed.

"No, I am here to annoy my dear friend" he winked, Mithril gave him a puzzled smile.

"Very well" Mithril allowed, she turned to Glorfindel "Follow me, my lord"

She went into a room and took out her measurement tape and thread.

"Will you take off your tunic please? The thickness of fabric alters the snugness greatly" Mithril said after finding the courage to look at him and request such an intimate detail. Etchelion smirked but said nothing.

Glorfindel complied. He took of his tunic and Mithril looked away, gathering her quill and notepad.

When she turned around she tried her hardest not to stare, she was short enough to be facing his collarbones.

She started taking the measurements, making as little contact as possible. Etchelion and Glorfindel were discussing a hunting trip to Orome's woods.

She could feel Glorfindel's eyes on her.

"Not too tight" he told her suddenly, Mithril looked up at him and nodded, writing the request on her notepad.

"Not too heavy I expect" she said, she couldn't help but keep the teasing from her tone. She never talked to a male before, apart from Elrond, her father and a few, curt clients.

"Not too heavy" he agreed, he gave her a smile, Mithril got back to her work "Have I seen you before? Forgive me, you seem so familiar"

Mithril tensed. The only memory of her he has was of her repugnant appearance. Surely he could…?

"Perhaps, you looked at me only once" Mithril said after a tense silence, even Etchelion stopped smiling.

The truth will come out soon and he will be nothing more than a client. He will never look at her again. Mithril couldn't hide the truth from him.

"When was that?" He asked, losing all formality.

"During your time in Middle-Earth, in Lord Elrond's house, it was the feast of Starlight. I was one of the maids" Mithril said, not wanting to reveal she was the ugly beast in front of Lord Etchelion.

Glorfindel's face blanched in recognition and disbelief.

"Surely you couldn't-?"

"I am the same and only, once upon a time. I resided in Lord Irmo's Gardens for three centuries and spent seven centuries in Lady Yavanna's Pastures, where I was taught sewing, lore, dancing, music and many other skills." Mithril said, not sure why she was revealing so much to him, her face flushed with shame and she wrote down the last measurement.

"When would you like your tunic my Lord?" Mithril asked Glorfindel, who was still in shock.

Surely her appearance hadn't changed so dramatically-?

"Whenever it is ready" he said.

"I will excuse myself Glorfindel, for I left my reports untouched and Galdor will scalp my ears of for leaving them unattended" Lord Etchelion said, a hint of forced teasing sensing his presence was stopping a real conversation. Glorfindel nodded at his friend, but his eyes never left Mithril's face. Mithril managed a lame wave hat Lord Etchelion's retrieving back.

Lord Etchelion left as fast as was considered courteous.

"But—how did you—why did you need Lady Este's care, may I inquire?" Lord Glorfindel asked, slightly alarmed.

"My upbringing deformed my body that not Even Lord Elrond's care was able to heal me. At my arrival to Valinor, I took it upon myself to ask permission from lord Elrond to grant me leave to the Gardens of Lorien, I found comfort in nothing" Mithril said honestly.

"May I ask of your upbringing?" Glorfindel asked hesitantly, he reached for her hand which she let him take.

"You may" Mithril allowed after a moment of silence "My parent's party was attacked by orcs when I was about twenty years of age, we were taken captive in Mordor and my parents were tortured to insanity, they faded, leaving me behind. I escaped from Mordor and traveled all the way to the outskirts of Rivendell where the scout party found me and brought me to Lord Elrond" Mithril said, giving the short version.

"I used to have nightmares, but after the healing of Lady Este and the gentle teachings of Lady Yavanna, I recovered" Mithril said. Glorfindel listened intently with sad eyes. Mithril knew it was pity. She looked away, she didn't want his pity.

"Is that why you limp when you walk?" Glorfindel said and Mithril never felt more embarrassed in her life, he noticed that? The tactless ellon flushed and stuttered an apology.

Sure she still had pain in her leg but she never told anyone that. Her leg was still a slight deformation.

She slipped her hand from his and began going through the racks of fabric.

"Do you want to take your pick of gold? There are so many shades. I will come back with a bag of beads once you are done." Mithril said, cutting him off and watched as he reluctantly dragged his eyes from her face, his eyes glazed distractedly over the variety of fabrics. He pointed at a particularly bright shade of gold that reminded Mithril of the light of Teleperion from the illustrations.

"It is a wonderful shade of golden my lord" Mithril said honestly. She took out the fabric roll and set it on a table. She turned to him and inclined her head to him, indicating that he follow her. He complied.

"What color beads would you like for your emblem?" Mithril asked. Pointing to the color-coordinated bead pouches.

"Silver, the light silver one" he pointed towards a pouch. Mithril nodded and set back the pouches. She grabbed the pouch and walked back to the other room where she will shortly start her work.

"Expect it delivered to you in at least two weeks, give or take a day" Mithril said.

"Is my payment due first or not?"

"No, you must examine my work first and see if you are pleased with the results, then I will give you the bill" Mithril explained, dragging her eyes to his measurements.

"What is your name?" Glorfindel asked. Mithril looked up, his eyes were bright cobalt and glimmered with a sort of curious quality.

"Mithril" she squeaked once she realized he was talking to her, her cheeks flushing, she stared at him.

Glorfindel relaxed.

"Mithril" he repeated "What an honor, I hope to see you soon" he bowed and exited the room, leaving Mithril staring at him with a with a puzzled smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Mithril 2

His suit was done in less than two weeks. Mithril made sure she put her best effort into it, she spent nights working on it, she tightened the strings particularly hard and she made sure she washed the tunic clean.

She had personally walked up to his court chambers and her package in her arms, cradling it lovingly, as though it was an offering to an unreachable deity.

She knocked on the door. She had especially worn a dusty rose dress today that scooped at the neckline in a lacy decollete that was not was revealing enough not to be braze. It revealed without been brazen. Her hair was pulled back by two braids entwined together at the back of her head. It hugged her curves just right.

A tall man with black hair with gold (solid gold) woven in his hair opened the door and his brows shot up in pleasant surprise when he tilted his head at her, his eyes flashing, in a way that made her feel like a mouse up against a fat cat.

"And who might you be, little flower?" he asked kindly, surprising her, she expected him to be a bit dismissive.

"I am here to deliver a parcel to Lord Glorfindel" Mithril said shyly, holding up the package.

"Oh, of course, wait here and let me call him to you" he said, he closed the door and a moment later he opened the door, looking as though he swallowed a particularly juicy mouse with a certain, shirtless golden Lord in tow.

"That is definitely not Lord Etchellion " Glorfindel said bitingly at the handsome dark head.

"Of course, but where would the fun be in that?" Fingon said cheekily. He ducked from a flying hand of Lord Glorfindel's part and brushed past Mithril, chuckling as he jogged down the hall ways.

"I have your parcel ready my Lord" Mithril said, holding out the brown package to Glorfindel who took it from her. He raked an appreciative eye over her body when she wasn't looking.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked politely and Mithril blushed, not believing her luck.

"I shouldn't, it would be inappropriate, especially so late at night" Mithril stuttered.

"Nonsense, I never really cared about appropriate and inappropriate" Glorfindel said, holding out his hand. Mithril wanted to show she is hard to get, but at the same time couldn't deny the request completely.

"Perhaps another time, when your friends are not around, I am not fond of stranger's company, though I appreciate the offer" Mithril said.

"None of my friends are around and I am not expecting anyone, what drove you to come so late at night anyways?" Glorfindel said, stepping aside to accommodate her, holding out his hand, which Mithril unconsciously took. Glorfindel pulled her in.

"I-"Mithril didn't want to admit that she was proud of her works, and couldn't wait to show him "There was nothing left to do so I took advantage of the time. I hope it was not too inconvenient" Mithril said hopefully.

"No, not at all, I will try on the tunic now and see if I like it" he said and departed the room to another.

A short moment later he came back; looking especially handsome with the snug tunic on, it radiated the moonbeams.

"I like it. I will pay you now, wait here" Glorfindel said. Mithril stayed rooted to the spot, her eyes trailed to a large library against the wall.

Glorfindel came back with a small pouch in his hands and a different tunic on.

He handed her the pouch. Mithril counted the promised money and smiled at him, opening her mouth to thank him but a bookshelf stacked with neatly arranged leather bound books caught her attention. The Golden Lord noticed.

"Do you like reading?" Glorfindel asked kindly, gesturing to his library, Mithril looked back at him and smiled.

"I enjoy reading" Mithril winced, that sounded lame, even to her own ears, why couldn't she say something more impressive.

"Yes, may I please see it?" Mithril asked timidly, not meeting his eyes.

"Of course, they are hear to be read and not showcased on a shelf" Glorfindel said kindly, stepping aside for her to walk passed him.

Mithril's feet took her to the library where she started looking through the volumes. Most of the volumes were burned in the sacking of Gondolin, how he managed to get them back Mithril didn't know.

She ran a long slender finger on the spine of a book. She turned to Glorindel who was watching her silently.

"May I?" she asked and Glorfindel nodded. She grabbed the book and opened it, she almost got lost in the words.

"Please, sit down" Glorfindel said and Mithril's feet complied. She sent him what she hoped was a charming smile and got back to her book.

Mithril fell asleep reading the book. Glorfindel entered the room after he was done with the reports to see if she was still there. She was there and she was curled up in a ball, the money pouch on the tea table next to her and completely forgotten while the book was in her embrace, so carefully wrapped in her slender arms.

Glorfindel gently took the book from her breast and put a slip of paper to mark the pages; he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

For her he would take the couch tonight.

_Mithril woke up with a start; she was in an abnormally soft bed wrapped in thick, warm comforters, protecting her from the cold morning of the place. Mithril looked around in alarm._

_She didn't recognize anything._

_Her vision flashed white_

Mithril woke up with a startled shriek.

The doors flew open and Glorfindel came running in with a sword in his hand. His hair seemed a bit wild and messy, out of it's usual braid. His eyes were bright and alert. It was loose around his hips and his warm blue eyes were cold and alert.

"I'm so sorry" Mithril trembled as she tried to untangle herself from the covers. The bed was warm and the comforters were thick. It was still at night, but it seemed really late at night.

She stumbled of the bed to her feet and Glorfindel walked to her gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"No, you sleep here tonight; it is too cold for you to go wandering about." Glorfindel said sharply, the excuse sounded ridiculous and if Glorfindel ever looked back at it, he would wince.

"You are really generous my lord, but I can't—"

"You can and you will" Glorfindel said, lighting a candle at the bedside and put the sword down. He walked towards her and he gently grabbed her by the ankles and pushed her under the covers.

"Is this your room?" Mithril asked in alarm.

"Yes" Glorfindel said hesitantly, looking at her, the dim candle light reflecting on his eyes.

"No, where do you sleep then?" Mithril said, sitting up and grabbing his wrist.

"The couch"

"Perhaps there are other rooms I can use-" Mithril said, ready to get up.

"No, I will sleep on the couch, my housekeeper has the keys and he is retired for the night, it would not be very noble of me I let you sleep on the couch now would it?" Lord Glorfindel teased.

"This is your bed" Mithril repeated sharply.

"So is the couch my lady. Now sleep."

"Is the couch comfortable?"

"It is decent, why do you ask?"

"Sleep next to me so I won't feel guilty for taking over your bed" Mithril said, praying to Manwe he wouldn't take this the wrong way. Glorfindel eyed her hesitantly and nodded. He walked to the other side and slipped under the covers.

Mithril thought no more.

Mithril snuggled deeper in the pillow and a snicker was heard, Mithril figured Glorfindel was having a dream and decided to ignore it. She snuggled deeper from the sun's rays and the snicker got louder.

Mithril's eyes shot open and were horrified to see that it was not a pillow that she was so comfortably snuggling deeper in.

It was Glorfindel's bare chest, bare muscled chest and her hand was on his torso, gripping a non-existent sheet. She looked around and saw Glorfindel fast asleep, she looked behind her and saw Lord Etchelion who was looking at her with a devilish smirk.

She wanted to rebuke him for been so careless with privacy but figured that practically straddling Glorfindel was not any better.

She quickly let go and desperately wished she was dreaming, her dress and ridden down her shoulder, practically exposing a plump breast, but barely. She didn't notice until Etchelion had pointed it out.

"My dear lady, your lovely breast is on the verge of exposure, not that I will be complaining, but I didn't think you would want the whole world to see your family jewels, eh?" he teased and Mithril quickly covered up.

"You have no shame do you?" Mithril said, Etchelion grinned and shook his head.

"Nope, none"

"It's not what you think it looks like—" Mithril hurried to explain.

"All the evidence is proven" Etchelion teased but Mithril didn't catch the teasing.

"It is not what it looks like though" Mithril said fiercely, giving him a glare, forgetting her place against him "Lord Glorfindel wouldn't allow me to go back, the streets were too cold so he let me settle here" she said, feeling her reason was justified enough.

"Of course" Etchelion said, inclining his head, feeling he had overstepped his boundaries.

"What are you doing here anyways? Lord Glorfindel will wake up anytime soon" Mithril said, annoyed.

"He is already awake my lady" Glorfindel's dangerous voice said from behind, Etchelion fled the room as fast as Mithril could snap her fingers.

Mithril whirled her torso and saw Glorfindel glaring at the doorway, his eyes penetrating and his hair messy.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" Glorfindel apologised sincerely, his eyes softening as they looked at her "Etchelion knows no bounds"

"Not a problem my lord" Mithril said "I must get going now my Lord or people may see me and think it is improper."

"Of course, farewell" Glorfindel said, standing up and grabbing the money pouch from beside him, he handed it to her. Mithril smiled in thanks, completely forgetting that they were for his tunic but remembered when he put on her tunic.

"Good-bye" Mithril said, ready to open the doors, but Glorfindel's hand stopped her. Mithril's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, she looked at him, hoping for some sort of endearment.

"Meet me at the orchard tonight" he told her and Mithril nodded.

It was a long time before Glorfindel saw her.

When they met at the orchard, they did nothing but stare at each other until Mithril suggested the look at the stars, which were her favourite thing to do that calmed her.

They were the only thing that kept her sane in Middle-Earth, the only thing that made her feel actually loved.

The stars gazed back at her lovingly.

They sat together in each other's embrace until they decided it was time they departed.

Each pulled away reluctantly. Mithril didn't look back because she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to leave.

Mithril felt sick to her stomach halfway to her home.

What if this was only out of pity? What if this was some sort of sick joke, but no, Glorfindel was a very honourable ellon.

He wouldn't do that… would he?

After all, there are at least three elleths vying for his attentions, elleths who are much prettier than Mithril, who could outshine her with their ridiculous beauty.

Mithril accepted the fact that she was ugly compared to them. She had heard her parents talk about her the other day, saying she was an ugly duckling.

Mithril had never felt more hurt;

"_She won't get married to anyone" her mother shook her head sadly._

"_There is still hope" her father said hopefully and her mother shook her head._

"_No, never, she is too…plain"_

"_You cannot compare her to Luthien or Galadriel" her father chided but Mithril could see from the shadows he agreed with her mother._

"_Perhaps we could try for another child?" her mother said helpfully "perhaps they would turn out…bonnier"_

"_That is cruel" her father said sharply._

"_Well I cannot help it if my daughter is deformed. In the end looks matter, despite what they say" her mother said, raising her voice a bit. Mithril choked on her tears, she knew she was ugly, even after Lord Irmo's care but… she never knew her mother felt so strongly about such an issue._

"_Lower your voice, we will try for another child at your request but she is still our daughter, is that understood?" her father said sharply._

"_Yes of course" her mother said._

_Mithril listened no more. She had fled the house then and took refuge in one of the cupboards of the_ _kitchens, feeling so degraded._

If her mother says she is ugly then she is ugly.

Why would Glorfindel even want to be seen with her?

Mithril studied her reflection.

Now she could see the flaws.

Her nose was too big, she had some freckles, her eyes too plain, her mouth too colorless, some white scars still littering her limbs and back, her leg had a deep scar running down the length of her shin, too skinny, not many curves, hair not as beautiful as it was when she first looked at herself after Lady Este's care.

Was Lord Irmo saying that she was beautiful just so she wouldn't feel like a hopeless cause?

Did he actually mean she was beautiful?

Did they put some sort of glamour on her just so she wouldn't notice the flaws?

So people were calling her beautiful just so they could backstab her?

Mithril couldn't sleep for weeks; Glorfindel didn't come to see her.

A ball was held in the house of the Golden flower that night. Mithril had worn her best dress.

She wanted something that wouldn't reveal too much skin, now that she finally noticed the scars.

She wore it pure white with silver sparkles that made it shine beautifully. It surrounded her feet and dragged a handful of inches on the ground behind her. It scooped her neckline revealing the upper curve of her breasts (which she accentuated with a small invention of hers). It had an upper layer of lace.

She pulled her hair up in a beautiful up-do, she put pearls in her hair and spread sparkles in her hair, making sure to leave some curls on the side.

Her dress didn't have normal bell sleeves, in fact, it had normal lace sleeves that were a bit loose to allow movement but otherwise, her dress was beautiful.

She looked pretty.

_Just wait until you get to the party,_ a snide voice said in her head, _you will be degraded, 'tis a bad idea._

Mithril ignored it and slipped into her slippers. Her dress was a unique invention of hers. It was unlike most dresses, it didn't have bell sleeves, or an outer layer of lace, but silver sparkles, ivory beads to pattern the lace sleeves, the back didn't drop and it didn't have strings in the back to tie it up (it had buttons), and it also wasn't loose, in fact it was so tight, it definitely showed the wanted curves in a way that was not provocative.

She tied a silver ribbon around her hips and put it in a fancy bow-tie fashion.

She was ready to attend the party and show them that she can be beautiful too.

She squared her shoulders confidently, raised her chin and puffed her step; she walked towards the mirror, adding a little sway to her hips as she walked.

She was practically unrecognizable.

But there was one thing amiss.

She didn't have a partner to the dance.

The thought struck her hard. No one had asked her. She felt her shoulders slump.

She squared them back again. That trivial matter wouldn't ruin her moment.

She wrapped a cloak around her and departed the house and walked to the ball, where already a lot of couples were filing in. She securely put her coat on a hanger and she took a deep breath before entering the ball room.

Almost everyone looked at her. Some elleths stared at her dress scandalized, but others in awe.

She felt a fierce sense of satisfaction, she just showed them she was capable of been pretty.

Her eyes scanned the room as everyone went back to their merriment.

She was looking for a certain golden-haired Lord. Her eyes found him but he wasn't looking at her.

He had a beautiful golden lady on his arm and the lady looked immensely happy.

Mithril never felt more betrayed.

_I told you so…_ the snide voice sneered.

Mithril took in a deep breath.

"My lady" Etchelion's voice rang and Mithril spun around and saw Etchellion looking at her in awe, "You look beautiful, care for a dance?" he asked and Mithril smiled at the charming lord.

"Of course my Lord, it would be a pleasure" Mithril said, nodding her head, putting on what she hoped to be a charming smile.

Etchellion held out his hand and Mithril took it. They waited for the Golden Lord to execute the first dance and they joined in next.

She could feel people's eyes on her as she swayed with Lord Etchelion, who made her laugh mercilessly.

"I haven't seen you for a few weeks, what were you up to you little minx?" Etchelion asked, as he led her.

"I was getting ready" Mithril said simply and Etchelion's brow rose.

"That long? I will never understand you females" Etchelion said, shaking his black head. Mithril giggled.

"I had to work on my dress while working on other clients' request" Mithril elaborated and Etchelion nodded in understanding. They fell silent and Mithril took the moment to look around her. She realized she was the only white in the sea of blue, green, grey, golden, red, pink, and mauve. She was the only elleth who had her hair up.

She smirked to herself, immensely satisfied with the envious looks.

Her eyes unwillingly dragged to Glorfindel who was as graceful as ever with his dancing partner, who was looking at him as though he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Her heart fluttered when she saw he was wearing the tunic she made him.

"You dress is of unique design, tell me, did you make it yourself?" Etchelion's voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh—well, I planned, really. A lot of effort, but yes, I designed it myself" Mithril said modestly, when she was secretly glowing with pride.

The tune changed and they switched partners.

Throughout the whole night, Mithril danced with various ellons, but none were Glorfindel.

It was the last dance that she finally fell in his embrace. He looked surprised.

"Mithril" he said hoarsely, his voice happy.

"My Lord, how do you do?" Mithril asked with strained politeness.

"Very well, you look magnificent tonight. Tell me; is that dress of your make?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes" Mithril nodded, blushing.

"It is very beautiful, it certainly compliments you" the song lasted and Glorfindel took her hand and kissed it, lingering very long.

"I will depart for the night" Mithril said.

"Without food in your belly?" GLorfindel asked, leading her away from the floor.

"Oh, I am not very hungry" Mithril lied. She didn't want to eat when no other elleth was eating.

"I insist you come and dine with me, I have missed your company immensely" Glorfindel said.

"What of the beautiful blond you were dancing with, she was seemed like good company" Mithril immediately wanted to smack herself, what in ever-loving Arda possessed her to something like that?

"I escorted her out of respect for her father" Glorfindel said curtly.

"But she is pleasant, yes?" Mithril wasn't sure why she was asking such question.

"She is a bit clingy but she is a fine dance partner" he said evasively and he piled up her plate with plum slices and other various fruits.

"The honey is not a meal a grown ellon would eat" Mithril observed. Glorfindel laughed.

"I am not as they depict me in the songs" he said, winking at her. Mithril blushed and picked a honey coated grape and suckled on it, loving the taste of honey it provided, she wasn't aware of Glorfindel watching her.

His pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, but I must depart" he said in a hard voice, trying to sound of the desperate wanting from his voice as he turned and hurried away. He wasn't aware he left Mithril humiliated and confused.

She left shortly, not having the gall to finish her plate or to accept a dance from a handsome bachelor.

Glorfindel was not in denial, he loved Mithril, he intended to tell her, but why he prolonged was a question Glorfindel wouldn't be able to answer. Perhaps he was scared of her denial.

_But_, Glorfindel thought reasonably, _she seemed as taken with him too._

He could brave Balrogs, but admitting his feelings was not his forte.


	3. Chapter 3

Mithril 3

Mithril sighed as she stared at the material she was working on. Her mind kept wandering and she kept pricking her fingers. Mithril sighed. It was because of a certain golden haired lord who more or less cut all ties with her.

Why did she have to ask questions?

She is so stupid…

Her eyes trailed to the lilting rose at the corner of her desk. Mithril touched it softly and sang a short sweet tune to it. A trick Yvvanna had taught her a few centuries ago, it didn't matter how good the voice was, it was only a special tune.

Her eyes trailed to her bath basket and towel. She hated going to the communal baths. That was the only access to bathing water in the house of the Golden flower. No one had springs in their house.

It showed her flaws to the open, but she learned all the busy hours a long time ago.

She knew when they were full and when they were not, after midnight they were empty and warm.

Nakedness was not an issue with the elves. It was something trivial and was ironic because fornication is. To make love means marriage, but to take by force is a wicked deed in the eyes of the elves, and to fornicate is the greatest shame anyone can bestow upon.

She got up and walked to her basket and towel, picking them up and walking to the baths.

The baths were empty. But Mithril wasn't aware of another presence in the room.

It was the blond beauty whom Glorfindel has been spending a considerable amount of time with.

Mithril took off her gown and folded it neatly and set it underneath the basket next to the towel.

"Aren't you the one who wore that white dress at the feast of Starlight?" a voice said. Mithril gasped and turned around, there sitting was the blond, her eyes were cold and her tone was vulgar.

"Yes" Mithril said, unsure to why she would ask.

"Ah yes, the one who talked with Lord Glorfindel during the feast of Starlight , though he is sure to ask me to court him anytime soon…" she said in a self-important voice. Mithril gritted her teeth and gave her the best genuine smile she could muster.

"Congratulations Lady…?"

"Erulana" she said.

"Lady Erulanna, I am sure you are a very lucky elleth" Mithril said and they spoke no more. Erulanna got out shortly and departed from the communal baths.

Mithril now relaxed. She started scrubbing her hair and body with oils and lotions with her favourite scent; blossom rose.

She rinsed off and got up. She was so fixated on her bath that she hadn't noticed Glorfindel watching her dress.

"Mithril" he breathed, mentally berating himself for sounding so needy. Mithril yelped and swiftly turned around; she lost her footing and fell into the spring with flailing arms. Glorfindel ran to her and stepped inside the spring, helping her up from beneath the water.

"My Lord Glorfindel, you startled me" she rasped weakly, still breathing heavily, her clothes were soaked. "I am sorry about that, your tunic and leggings are soaked now"

"Tis no matter, it is my duty to save a damsel in distress, especially one as beautiful as you" Glorfindel replied cheekily and, in Mithril's opinion, smoothly, helping her out of the spring. Mithril blushed furiously so unused to getting complimented. Wasn't he supposed to be laying attentions on Erulana?

"You are a very smooth talker my lord" Mithril said, giving him a weak smile as she wrapped her towel around herself. Glorfindel smiled at her, suddenly missing everything about her. He grabbed her hand and bent to pick up her basket, he handed it to her.

"Come, I must make it up to the lady" he said and wrapped his own towel around her. He wrapped his arm around her and led her outside the baths.

"Aren't you going to bathe?" Mithril said, trying to control her heart.

"I bathed yesterday, I only came here for peace of mind" _you are too distracting_, he thought, suddenly thinking about her naked form that was shielded too quickly by her dress.

"Should you be not with Lady Erulana? You have been laying lots of attention on her lately" Mithril icily suggested and mentally slapped herself, she sounded so corny.

"I do it out of respect" Glorfindel insisted "I have my sights on one else who far surpasses Erulanna, with all due respect, in everything"

Mithril's heart dulled and broke…she knew it. She was right.

"Oh, may I have the pleasure of knowing her? She must be perfect if she surpasses Erulanna" Mithril said, genuinely curious but her smile was weak.

"She is beautiful and talented; though I am not sure she is aware. She is painfully modest, humble, but gentle and kind. She looks particularly nice in white. She is wrapped in my towel at the moment" Glorfindel said, dropping a rather heavy hint. Mithril stopped and stared at him. Glorfindel looked down at her with a smile.

She didn't dare believe it.

"You can't—this is not a Tom-foolery joke you and your friends are playing on me right?" Mithril asked hesitantly, shivering in the cool night air, recoiling when his bright smile slipped into a tight frown, his cheeks and ears flushed.

"I would never play such a joke; my heart is not given away easily. I lay my heart to you and you question it; that is not very courteous" he said, wrapping his arm around her tighter and bringing her closer.

"I did not mean to question your heart, I simply cannot believe it"

"Maybe you should start believing that you are worth it" he suggested quietly, kissing her forehead.

_I will never be_, she thought sadly as she buried her face in his chest, trying to control her breathing. She will wake up any moment now and it will all be a dream that will never be true…

If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

Glorfindel pulled her away and kissed her forehead then her nose .

This was her first kiss. She felt her stomach flutter to the point where it was uncomfortable and her mind went blank for a moment.

"Come; let me take you home so you can dry up"

"My home is not too far" Mithril protested weakly, silently rebuking herself for rejecting the tempting offer.

"Mine is much closer, it rounds a corner." Glorfindel insisted and Mithril didn't find the heart to protest, instead she let him lead her away.

When they arrived he peeled of her wet clothes, Mithril knew nothing was going to happen but she couldn't help but feel shy.

"I can do it" she insisted, pushing his hands away.

"Your fingers are numb" he noted to her trembling pale hands.

"But they are functional" Mithril countered quickly.

"Fine, prove it, little wren" he smirked. Mithril's fingers, to Glorfindel's fierce satisfaction didn't function properly and kept slipping, another excuse to touch her.

Glorfindel sighed and moved her hands away gently; he moved her to the fire and sat her down as he peeled of her gown and camisole. He came back with a thick furry towel that was dry and warm. He took a moment to appreciate her, though heavily marred, defined, feminine back.

Mithril inched closer to the fire and lay down on her side facing away from the fire and sleeping in a fetal position; she closed her eyes and let her eyes rest for a moment.

Glorfindel's pants were uncomfortably tight, the Valar were teasing him. Her body was in full view to him. He noticed her breasts were slightly asymmetrical. One breast is plumper than the other but it was barely noticeable and he found it endearing.

He took a deep breath and walked to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her.

Mithril's eyes opened and they looked tired.

GLorfindel smiled at her and helped her sit up.

Mithril was gripping his forearms as she stared up at his face that was looking down at her.

"Do not tempt me" he groaned as he wrapped a towel around her. He pushed her closer to the fire and gripped her numb, cold hands in his large warm ones. He pulled them to the fire and let them heat up.

"Do you truly love me?" Mithril asked "Or do you just find me interesting?"

"Both, though I do love you. I loved you from the moment I entered your shop."

"You would never had loved me were I still deformed?" she pointed out.

"I am not sure" Glorfindel admitted "But your image never left my mind when I saw you from the feast, I always wondered who you were, what happened to you. But I never saw you after that, even when I hoped to" he said truthfully.

"I hid" Mithril admitted shyly.

"Why?" he asked as he rubbed her arms through the fur, in attempt to warm her up.

"I… I was afraid; you might reject me or worse, humiliate me. I never thought you would lay such attentions on me"

"I would never do that" Glorfindel said and kissed the back of her head. Mithril snuggled flush against him and closed her eyes.

Glorfindel sighed and waited a few moments in front of the fire with her in his embrace before he picked her up and went to his bedroom. He put her under the covers and found he couldn't let go of her. He sighed and put the fire out in the living room and turned on the fire in his room.

He locked the door and went underneath the covers beside her; he hugged her waist and pulled her front to him. She snuggled deeper, he closed his eyes and slept.

When Glorfindel woke up again, his pants were uncomfortably tight. Dammit.

She was flush on top of him with her legs straddling his hips and her breasts pushed up against him. Her hands were on his shoulders and Glorfindel was surprised, he hadn't felt her shift, he was usually on alert, after so many years. Glorfindel chose to ignore it, he wouldn't mind as long as she stayed there.

Mithril buried her face deeper in his chest, the towel around her had long since been removed so that she was naked on top of him and the only thing that was covering her hips was the comforter. Glorfindel's pants were uncomfortably tight and he was apprehensive she might wake up to something poking her front.

He didn't have the heart to move her from on top of him so he let her be.

While she slept he thought about ways to approach her father for her hand in marriage.

She stirred and let out a kittenish mewl. She lifted her head, her hair was tousled on top of her head and her eyes were sleepy, her mouth was slightly open giving her a sensual look. Glorfindel could only stare at her open mouth.

It was sort of a stare down; only when Mithril came to her senses and realized this was not a dream did she bolt up in a sitting position on top of him, unaware of her naked state. Glorfindel kept his eyes fixed on her face refusing to go lower.

This was too good.

"I'm—my apologies, I must have woken you—"

"Do not fret" Glorfindel was surprised his voice managed to stay calm, "Waking up to a beautiful maiden on top of me does not happen every day, I think I quiet like this position." He teased silently.

He was counting the seconds that she finally realized she was naked. So far, no such luck, she was only looking down at him with a slightly curious expression. Finally she yawned and stretched her arms, arching her back; Glorfindel took the time to admire her torso.

His hands trailed to her hips and she gasped.

"Oh, that is improper! Forgive me, I must fin—"

"Do not fret, I quiet like you like that" Glorfindel murmured. He slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took her lips in a heated kiss and trailed his mouth over to her jaw, he suckled on the skin of her neck and she squirmed and mewled.

"This is not—"she murmured.

"I will not take you now, even though I will surely go mad, I will first ask permission from your father to court you." Glorfindel muttered, trailing his lips back to her mouth and enrapturing her lips in a heated French kiss. "I will do it the honourable way"

"How noble of you" she gasped, her breasts heaving against him and Glorfindel moaned.

"You must get off me or I will surely go mad with lust" Glorfindel moaned, gently pushing her away as he wrapped a towel around her, she giggled.

"My dress should be dry by now" she noted and Glorfindel nodded. She got off him and wrapped her towel tighter around herself.

"You stay here, I will go retrieve your dress, lest you find yourself amongst my raucous friends" Glorfindel said. Mithril nodded and sat back on the bed patiently.

His friends were not here, thank god. He retrieved her dried dress and camisole and walked back to his room where Mithril still hasn't moved, he handed her the dress and she put it on and got up. She walked to the living room and took her basket. Then she stood there silently looking at him.

"I will go now, thank you—"

"My pleasure" Glorfindel interrupted her. An awkward silence, she smiled at him and walked up to him, she kissed him on the cheek and departed.

Her parents were shocked when Lord Glorfindel came knocking on their door asking for their daughter's hand in marriage. They had accepted but in suspicion.

When Glorfindel had gotten her blessing, he immediately went to her store and swept her off her feet and kissed her soundly.

"He gave you his blessing?" Mithril breathed.

"Yes, though I think he was suspicious"

"I would not blame him" Mithril said, Glorfindel didn't think to ask what that meant.

"We get married in one year" Glorfindel announced "I shall make it known publicly in a fortnight"

Mithril's heart blossomed.

"Oh, thank you—"

"Never mind that, you will take a break today and you will come with me" he spoke with finality.

"Where?"

"I know the place" Glorfindel assured, he gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took the keys with her to close the door.

She led him outside and closed the door before turning to face him; he gave her a beaming smile and led her far away from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Mithril swayed her hips to a tune she was humming, her euphoria bursting all over the shop. She quickly put the laces together and sewed them with tight precision and impressive pattern.

She wore light colors and her hair was always pulled up when she was working, though every time she was with Glorfindel it would tumble back to her hips when they kiss (he seems obsessed with having her hair down). But he never went over the kissing, he always kept the sexual tension at a bare minimum, not wanting to rush through their betrothal.

It required a great deal of his self-control, he had once told her, which made her wonder if she was really desirable. At least to Glorfindel, who would spoil her with compliments and flowers, even a gift if need be.

The day of the betrothal was coming closer, the whole house of Finwe was invited, and along with important friends and nobles, it was a rather huge invitation list on Glorfindel's side.

She wanted to tell him to shorten the list a bit, feeling very uncomfortable with so many people looking at her, but didn't have the heart to; he seemed so into the plan.

On her side, it was only her family, she didn't really have any friends and she was not willing to invite her parent's friends.

She was still hurt from the conversation they had behind her back and every time she thought of it, she was immediately distressed. The only reason she invited them was out of courtesy, and Mithril was still not sure how she managed to tolerate her own mother and father.

It seemed her mother was suddenly vying for her attention, now that her betrothed was a renowned noble. Mithril couldn't help but feel unimpressed with her own mother.

Mithril sighed and set down everything, admiring her piece of art.

Mithril insisted that she tailor her own wedding dress, though the rest she would buy. Glorfindel had reluctantly agreed.

Her dress was a very long golden dress; the yards of silk were expensive, especially for a dress that dragged a few inches behind her. The dress didn't have any sleeves, but a glittering golden translucent-silk cape was attached to the straps, covering her arms. The dress was a slant neckline, with one strap thinner than the other there were no elaborate decorations of jewels sewn into it like most wedding dresses. Only glitter, but Glorfindel insisted she at least have one jewel on her dress.

And so she placed a round moonstone on the edge of the down-slant of her neckline, at the point where the thin strap met the slant. The dress was tight around the torso and flared in chiffon for the other half. The gold was darker at the top and lightened to an ivory around her feet.

The jewellers had fashioned her crown of mithril with incarnate emeralds the shape of thin leaves and amethysts as flowers with a single diamond in the middle leveraged by glass-thin emerald leaves and mithril branches, wrapped around the emerald, framing it but not covering it. She was to wear it on her coronation as she becomes a princess.

On Glorfindel's side, his Vanyarin father is a nephew of the Vanyarin King; Ingwe.

Her slippers are given to her as a gift from her mother, which were admittedly beautiful and easy to walk in while still in fashion.

Mithril sighed in exhaustion and closed her store, seeing as no one was coming. No one was to see her dress; it was only available for the big day.

Mithril locked her dress away in a little hiding place she had created in her store. No one would know, she hoped. If anyone did, it was securely locked away, not even Glorfindel or her own mother knew where it was. No one would see it, she knew at least someone had to give their opinion on it, but Mithril's tastes were very specific and standardized.

Everyone enjoyed her fashioned, she was sure everyone would enjoy the dress; she really wanted it to be a surprise.

It was out of courtesy that she showed her mother the dress, though not the hiding place.

"Oh, but it's so beautiful!" her mother gushed, Mithril gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Thank you mother" Mithril said, watching her mother circle the dress, examining it with a critical eye, Mithril could see she is looking for any flaws.

"Why aren't there enough gems in such a beautiful dress? You are to be the wife of a noble, your dress must have a select designs to identify your status. I have a few emeralds and rubies, how is that for you?" her mother offered.

"The rubies sound good" Mithril said, realizing the truth of the statement "But I will have to see if I can get them cut so that I may sew them on my dress"

"Of course, I'm thinking around the waist, you know, outlining the start of the chiffon flare" her mother said helpfully.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea"

"Do you want them now or…?"

"I will make an appointment with the jewellers first. See when I can get them cut, but I will have them now" Mithril said, feeling her mother might have unknowingly redeemed herself.

Her mother sighed dreamily, looking at the dress; her fingers were twitching, as though she wanted to stroke the dress.

"You will make a beautiful bride" her mother said, Mithril couldn't detect any deception in her words, she flamed bashfully, still unused to compliments.

"Thank you mother" Mithril said, unsure of what to say.

"I will go get the rubies now…no wait, I have diamonds instead, would that do?"

"They will do better" Mithril said, wondering how many other jewels her mother forgot "Is that it?"

Her mother took her time remembering.

"No, that's about it." Her mother confirmed and Mithril couldn't help but smile as her mother exited the room. Mithril put the dress back in its hiding place and locked it with a key. She went to follow her mother.

The day was drawing nearer and Mithril was getting nervous, it was only a week away, Glorfindel barely had enough time to spend with her, every time he tried, he would be whisked away by a politician or planner.

It was the same with her; it seemed everyone was now vying for her attention, wanting her to decide what napkin for the wedding, what wine, what this, what that, it was exhausting if Mithril was being honest.

She was done with her dress, now, her next goal besides to survive the vying attention, was to survive the less than warm attention.

Erulanna, Mithril noticed, was giving her the evil eye, succeeding quite nicely at it. If anyone can give a glare, it was her.

Apparently, her father cut all ties with Glorfindel once he found about the wedding, some say it was under his daughter's request, other's say it was out of spite, and in hopes of a political relation that he ruined quiet epically if Mithril had an opinion on it.

Glorfindel didn't seem to mind one loss of a politician; "Less work for me" he told her, laughing, his laugh was so infectious, it had Mithril giggling and smiling for the rest of the day like an idiot.

Mithril felt strangely smug and satisfied.

She could barely wait.


End file.
